1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle chassis, more particularly to a vehicle chassis having a locking device for securing connection between first and second chassis members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle chassis includes first and second chassis members, and a locking device. The first chassis member includes a connector formed with a threaded hole therethrough. The second chassis member includes a connector formed with a through hole therethrough. The locking device includes a screw fastener passing through the through hole and threaded through the threaded hole in order to interconnect the first and second connectors.
Although the locking device of the conventional vehicle chassis achieves the purpose of interconnecting the first and second chassis members, there are certain drawbacks associated with the locking device of the conventional vehicle chassis. One drawback is that it requires a significant amount of time to thread the screw fastener in order to interconnect the first and second chassis members. Another drawback is that it is also time-consuming to remove the screw fastener in order to disconnect the first chassis member from the second chassis member.